<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A special date with a special Zora by CryingCrisis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284507">A special date with a special Zora</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryingCrisis/pseuds/CryingCrisis'>CryingCrisis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bromance to Romance, Dinner, First Dates, Love Confessions, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:14:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryingCrisis/pseuds/CryingCrisis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link &amp; Prince Sidon, Link/Prince Sidon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A special date with a special Zora</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was an extremely sunny day almost all over Hyrule, you could see Ritos flying around in the air playing tag, Gerudo going on road trips in different villages, and maybe even Gorons giving people tours around Goron city.<br/>Hylian children running around and playing, travelers exploring as usual. <br/>It was an unusually peaceful day in Hyrule, really. </p><p>Now, shift your focus to Zoras Domain for a second, it was 10AM and Prince Sidon had just finished his morning workout, swimming up waterfalls for his daily exercise. He even helped his father check on the mountains, keeping the Lynels and other monsters there under control, assuring the villagers safety.<br/>His schedule was usually packed, and that day was no exception, but he still felt calm. Even through his tough daily responsibilities, he still felt optimistic and wanted to help the people in Zoras domain as much as he could.</p><p>He was particularly happy this day, for just about a fortnight ago, he was taking a quick walk nearby the Shrine in the heart of the domain, where he spotted a very familiar Hylian walking around, examining it thoroughly. </p><p>"Link!"<br/>Sidon shouted in excitement.</p><p>The Hylian was a bit startled, and as so jumped slightly from the shout. <br/>He recognized the sound of his friends strong and confident voice immediately and smoothly turned around to face him, putting one of his arms in the air &amp; waving happily. </p><p>"Good morning, Sidon! You're doing good today, I assume?"</p><p>"Yep! Just splendid"<br/>Sidon said, smiling wide as he usually did when talking to Link<br/>"I've just finished my morning exercise, as well as helping dad with his daily duties. Im happy to see you again! What are you doing in Zoras Domain?"</p><p>Link got quiet for a second, looking up as Sidon, but quickly avoiding eye contact</p><p>"Actually.."<br/>Link scratched his ear slightly, turning his head away from the prince again<br/> "I came here looking for you. I was exploring the shrine, waiting for you to return from the throne room."</p><p>Sidon looked startled, he didn't want to seem extremely forward or clingy, but he felt like he had to ask.</p><p>"Oh, well that's marvelous! I assume you wanted to ask me something then, yes? What is it?"<br/>He smiled genuinely</p><p>"Well.. I was wondering exactly how your schedule looks currently? I've spent the last few weeks in Gerudo, helping everyone out with any problems they've had. I haven't visited Zoras Domain in a long time and I missed it a lot. Er.. I missed YOU a lot, I suppose.. "</p><p>He was basically mumbling the last part, but quickly cleared his throat and continued</p><p>"Lord, I came here to ask you out for dinner, at your earliest convenience? I'd love to catch up on your recent adventures"</p><p>Link chuckled slightly, putting his hand over his mouth to cover his laugh. He wanted to stay formal but couldn't help thinking he just sounded silly. Him and the prince already knew each other, after all.</p><p>"Well that's just great! Catching up sounds just like something i'd need for a day off. Knowing my daily schedule &amp; it's responsibilities, my dad probably won't be able to give me a free day for a while.. But he's set to help with a cultural festival taking place near Hateno village in around 2 weeks, so I might be able to go then.."</p><p>"Sounds good to me!"<br/>The Hylian exclaimed happily<br/>"I'll be here in 2 weeks, then" <br/>He said with a smile, while proceeding to walk toward the exit of Zoras Domain </p><p>Now remember, that was two weeks ago.. The time had finally arrived for this "Date" if you dare.. </p><p>So as previously mentioned, Sidon was extremely happy and motivated that day.  He looked over at the clock and.. </p><p>"Oh stars! It's already 11:50!"<br/>He yelled<br/>"Link'll be here any minute, I have to get ready!" <br/>Sidon rushed toward his closet, desperately trying to find any nice clothes to change into. He only had big chunky armors &amp; shields. <br/>"I'll just.. Wear what I normally wear, then" <br/>Sidon sighed and left his room to go wait for Link at the entrance of Zoras Domain </p><p>And about 5 minutes later, he arrived, flying down from a nearby mountain with his Paraglider. </p><p>"Hello, Link!" <br/>Sidon shouted as soon as he saw the small Hylian in the air. </p><p>Link landed smoothly and happily expressed <br/>"Its been a while, hasn't it? I'm so happy to see you, Sidon!" <br/>He had a big smile on his face and proceeded to hug the prince after his comment. </p><p>Sidon blushed slightly. He was surprised</p><p>"Ah, yeah! It's uh, great to see you too, Link. I missed you too!" <br/>He was trying his best not to stutter or act weird. </p><p>"So where are we eating, my lord?" <br/>The Hylian said casually</p><p>"Ah yes! Of course, I've prepared a feast at the domain, just up the stairs in the room by my father's throne" <br/>Sidon turned around and pointed towards one of the towers of the domain and smiled</p><p>"Sounds just marvelous! Let's get going then" <br/>Link said confidently, grabbing Sidons hand and quickly making his way over the entrance bridge and up the stairs. </p><p>"You're a bit eager today, eh? You've not skipped meals, have you?" <br/>The prince expressed with a hint of worry in his tone</p><p>Link stopped, and turned his head around with a huge smile on his face<br/>"Of course not! Ive just been longing for this day, wanting to meet you again. Speaking with you makes me happy"</p><p>Sidon blushed again, trying to cover his face with one of his hands. He didn't say anything, but quietly chuckled. <br/>"That's so cute.." <br/>He mumbled quietly to himself</p><p>Soon they got to the dining hall, and there was one Zora in there, finishing up the food on the table. <br/>Well.. "Food" might've been an understatement. Sidon didn't lie when he said it was a feast to behold, Link was sure this much food could feed 3 families for an entire day. </p><p>"I hope you can.. Find yourself peace in this meal, Link" <br/>Sidon laughed, trying to act formal<br/>Maybe this much food was a bit silly, he thought</p><p>"I sure can! I mean look at all this, im getting full just looking at it!" <br/>Link laughed light-heartedly<br/>He was still holding Sidons hand as they walked in, so when the aforementioned Zora exited the dining room he gave Sidon an approving look, which made Sidon quite embarrassed. </p><p>"Let's take a seat then-" <br/>Sidon stuttered. </p><p>Dinner was quite awkward, I should tell you. There was some small talk, but the Prince quickly had to come to terms with the fact that he was actually very nervous to meet the warrior again, and because of reasons unknown to him, he kept finding himself speechless whenever he looked at the Hylian. As if he forgot everything he was supposed to say, just getting lost in the warriors gaze. He had to guess it was because Link was his hero, had been for his entire childhood, but he wasnt sure.. </p><p>"Sidon? Is everything alright?" <br/>Link asked, looking confused</p><p> "Ah! Yes! Of course, yes! Why wouldn't it?" <br/>Sidon quickly scrambled together in panic</p><p>"Ah, marvelous. You were just staring a bit, I thought I had food on my face or something" <br/>Link laughed<br/>Sidon laughed with, trying to hide his blush with his hands yet again</p><p>After another 10min of awkward attempts at conversation, Link exclaimed</p><p>"Thank you so much for dinner, my lord. It was quite the marvelous feast, I'm very thankful."</p><p>"Ah,it's really no problem at all! And you don't have to be so formal just because im a prince, we're friends, right?" <br/>He said happily with a slight chuckle</p><p>"Oh, I guess you're right. Ive been wondering whether I should just skip the formalities all together, actually."</p><p>"Then.. Im happy you enjoyed the meal, Link. Do you want to to anything else?" </p><p>Talking casually was much more relaxing, keeping the atmosphere much more relaxed and calm. It was a relief for Sidon, honestly. He just wanted to spend time with Link after all, he didn't want Link to worship him.</p><p>"Actually.."<br/>Link said</p><p>"There IS something I'd like to do."<br/>He continued with a smile</p><p>Without much else Link grabbed Sidons hand and started walking toward the exit of the Domain</p><p>"What are we doing?" <br/>Sidon asked confused</p><p>"I just wanted to take a walk!" <br/>The Hylian laughed</p><p>"Oh, I see.. That does leave room to talk, I realize. You wanted to hear about my recent adventures, yes?" </p><p>"I'd be thrilled to hear about them" <br/>Link responded</p><p>"Well.. I've been wanting to tell you something recent, yknow?" </p><p>Something had been on Sidons mind for a long time. He started realizing it about a month or two ago. But.. He hadn't brought it up with Link yet. He didn't want to get a terrible reaction, and was absolutely terrified to even talk to him since. But this.. Something felt different somehow. He felt safe in Links company. Safe enough to tell him something deeply personal. </p><p>"Link.. It's just that."<br/>He looked away, gripping Links hand tightly. </p><p>Link looked confused<br/>"Are you okay..? You look frightened."</p><p>"I've wanted to tell you something. And.. If you get mad at me, I understand.. And if you don't want to see me again.. I understand."</p><p>He looked at Link again, right in his face. Tears running out of his eyes.</p><p>"I.. I know you're in love with Zelda, but.. I've been learning about a new term.. It's called polyamory, and it allows the lover in question to date several people at the same time." </p><p>"Lover?!-" <br/>Link exclaimed, shocked. </p><p>"And.. I really like you, Link! I want to see your true passion, and I want to help you through anything. You've been my hero for so long but.. Now its time for me to get something out to you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Link! Please..consider my confession.. As seriously as you consider yours to Zelda. But if you really want nothing to do with me.. I'll understand."</p><p>Silence. <br/>It was silent for at least 10 seconds before anything else was said.<br/>Sidons head was racing with a million thoughts at the same time, and Link was at a complete loss for words.</p><p>"I.. Sidon, I don't know what to say.."<br/>Link said quietly</p><p>"Im.. So incredibly happy."<br/>He continued, tearing up<br/>"I.. I love you too, Sidon!"</p><p>Sidon took a step back<br/>"Really..? But weren't you gonna confess to Zelda?" </p><p>Link looked a little surprised<br/>He looked at Sidon and smiled<br/>"I.. Dont really like women like that? I much prefer just being a knight by her side, I suppose. I hope you understand" </p><p>"I didn't know!" <br/>Sidon started laughing, hugging Link<br/>"I was so scared to tell you, for such a long time.. You're my hero Link, I love you so much."</p><p>"Pfft,I love you too, you big goofball."<br/>Link laughed again. </p><p>"Goofball, eh?" <br/>Sidon smiled maliciously<br/>"At least THIS goofball can swim!" <br/>He yelled and put his arm in the air, holding Link</p><p>"Wh- Wait Wait Wait!-" <br/>Link yelled before getting thrown into the water like a canon ball </p><p>And then Sidon realized</p><p>"Wait Link.. You CAN actually swim right?!"</p><p>Sidon jumped into the water and rescued him from any "danger" he could've possibly  irrationally thought of</p><p>Link burst out laughing now<br/>"That was hilarious! Can you throw me again??" <br/>Link asked, excited. </p><p>Sidon sighed<br/>"Im so happy I could spend this day with you, Link.."<br/>He said happily, carrying Link out of the water</p><p>"Yeah, me too" <br/>Link said as he hugged the prince</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>